


emails in distress

by Betyouwatchthesunsettoo



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: M/M, collage au but not really, emails are the death of me, i just wanted to rant about art and i ended up writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betyouwatchthesunsettoo/pseuds/Betyouwatchthesunsettoo
Summary: Henry is a stressed out art history student with a literature minor, in the stress of finals he decided to email a random person on the university address book, that person might just end up being Alex.Alex, a law student, gets an email from a stranger ranting about their day and art, he of course is intrigued.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 40
Kudos: 91





	1. Artemisia Gentileschi

**Author's Note:**

> once again this is not very long, but i hope you like it!

To: claremonta@gmail.com 

From: foxh@gmail.com

Subject: Artemisia Gentileschi 

Hi, 

The pictures attached below are paintings made by Artemisia Gentileschi, a female painter and artist during the Renaissance/Baroque era.  
Actually, I would consider her one of the most important female artists of the period, and I am incredibly annoyed that she is not remembered, solely for her sex, unlike great painters like Michelangelo and Caravaggio. In fact, her well-connected father was the only reason she initially had access to the culture surrounding art at the time, although she gradually came to make a name for herself, boasting of achievements and recognition almost unheard of for women at the time.  
Her subject matter and themes were just as critical as her talent. Judith Slaying Holofernes is the first image attached . Many of her works portray biblical women's pain and heroism, some of which are brutal and bloody. She was no squeamish violet shrinking.  
In my experience, she is never discussed when discussing art history, except in feminist circles or in the occasion when the context of feminism is discussed in a class where she is only brought up to play the role of the golden female to please the feminists, as if to simply remind us that female artists actually existed, only to be glossed over and forgotten promptly. She ought to be more widely known, and not for her gender alone.  
i just wanted to t alk about her. Check out her art. (i'll attach a link below for an art exhibition schedule below ) What we know of her life is covered with drama and trauma, some details of which I am hesitant to discuss here. I want to talk about how she relates to feminism and empowerment for women, because it's impossible to separate her from that but don't reduce her to just being, among many others in art history, another throwaway character whose only interesting quality is that she didn't have a cock between her legs.

I really hope you don’t think I am crazy because I promise I am not, I have some salinity left in me, final stress is just a lot right now. If you did end up reading all of this and do plan to respond,I am glad to hear your opinion on the subject. And if you don’t plan to respond and you are just want to tell me i am out of mind, please don’t 

Henry Fox.


	2. Alex knows about queer history

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex respond to the email.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoy this!

From: claremonta@gmail.com

to : foxh@gmail.com 

Subject: Artemisia Gentileschi 

Hello,

Believe me or not I do know about Artemisia Gentileschi, I took a Art History course last year and this guy in my class, wouldn’t shut up about him, quite entertaining really, The guy wouldn’t really utter a word throughout the whole year but that day, there was fire in his eyes. I never really got his name, but I wish I did. I will check the link after finals. I’m Alex by the way, I am as you guessed as a student here, I study law, won’t bore you there, the goal is congress by 30. I am going to guess you study some sort of art? it seems like you are really into that whole feminist deal, which don’t worry I am too, you seem brave sending an email otu knowing that you could get a horrible replay, good luck you got me :). And as for you’re sanity don’t worry I lost it too. 

Alexander Claremont Diaz.

P.S I dont really much about Art but I do know about history, and I do know about history and feminist history and queer history, so here is a letter from Virgina to Vita 1927

Look here Vita — throw over your man, and we’ll go to Hampton Court and dine on the river together and walk in the garden in the moonlight and come home late and have a bottle of wine and get tipsy, and I’ll tell you all the things I have in my head, millions, myriads — They won’t stir by day, only by dark on the river. Think of that. Throw over your man, I say, and come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry this was really short! but I hope they get better as time goes! I hoped you liked it, and I'll update as soon as I can. please feel free to comment and leave kudos ! anyways LOTS OF LOVE


	3. Henry loses his sanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry responds to Alex and mentions Jane Austen, because I couldn't hold back anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> ( more notes at the end)

To: claremont@gmail.com 

form : foxh@gmail.com

Subject: Artemisia Gentileschi but not really 

Alex, 

I hope it is okay that I call you Alex, if not please do so I won’t take offence. I do believe that the blond block in your art history class was me. I wasn’t having a great day, I talked to my brother that day and well it is never a good day when i speak with him, I won’t bore you with my hater towards my brother. I am sorry if I appeared to be somewhat angry, I am not usually like that, Although I will fight you if you say Remus Lupin wasn’t gay. Please do bore me with your elaborate plan of being in congress by 30, I need to hear something other than painting talking. And as I just had my final final. Yay! I feel some of my sanity come back although I don’t think I will fully ever have it back. I swear I lost it talking to a muppet about his views of Jane Austen, which were totally wrong may I add. But it is okay, I am somewhat over it. I want to say I know a lot about law, and although I know my basic facts I don’t really know much about the detailed American Law, it is truly astonishing, some of them. It is Christmas break soon and I feel a need to ask you what are you doing? Which now that I realise sounds a bit forced, but believe me I am interested. I got to go now, Pez is dragging me out of our flat. 

Slowly returning to my sanity but not really,

Henry. 

P.S you know Queer history? I like that, The only thing I have in mind is Jane Austen. 

The person, be it gentleman or lady, who has not pleasure in a good novel, must be intolerably stupid.

P.P.S i guess this is something we are doing now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave up on my editing, sorry!!! but I am trying my best. I hope you enjoyed this and I have a a break this week so I will try to upload a little more! 
> 
> lots of love!!  
> take care


	4. Alex is want to make congress by 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! i'm sorry I was gone, and yes I am aware that I am inconsistent, but I went on a family trip, so funn. Anyways enjoy ! 
> 
> more notes at the end of the chapter

To: foxh@gmail.com

From: claremonta@gmail.com

Subject: you never answered my question.

Henry, 

Yes you can call me Alex, you have my blessing, but do be warned, I am a handful to handle. And don’t try to avoid the question Fox, you didn’t tell me what you are studying, unless you are studying nothing and in reality this is just an elaborate trap to kidnap me. If that is the case, I applaud you, congratulations. I am sorry to hear about your brother, and i like anger, i mean not really but i like to see some spark in people. Won’t fight you on the Remus Lupin stuff, Joanne really thinks she can convince us by marrying Tonks, which no offence she is a wonderful character, just i feel like Remus would have been better with Sirius. My plan isn’t really THAT elaborate, literally is congress by 30 but my sister say i overwork myself and that at this rate i won’t make it pass 28 soo, we will see. I feel you, I am sorry you had to hear a muppet, who the fuck says muppet, i’m guessing you aren’t from here. It is done now, and Christmas break starts tomorrow so yay. I am going back to Texas to spend Christmas with my family. As you were so eager to find out what I was doing,I demand an answer as well. Also who is Pez? 

Lost my sanity at the age of 5,

Alex.

P.S Giovanni’s Room, James Baldwin  
“Love him and let him love you. Do you think anything else under heaven really matters?” 

P.P.S I guess we are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am aware that there are some grammar mistakes and that it is short, but I hope you enjoyed reading it!  
> any advice or comment is appreciated rand i respond to it!!!
> 
> take care and lots of love!


	5. Henry has strong beliefs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New years is mentioned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoy this!

To: claremont@gmail.com 

Form: foxh@gmail.com

Subject: I going to answer your question before you ask me again 

Alex,

To answer your question, I am studying Art history with a side of literature, I have a feeling if I did not answer you would not stop asking me. And as for my elaborate plan to kidnap you, you caught me, I guess I will have to come up with something else you won’t even see coming. And as for my brother, it’s okay we have a… complicated relationship. I am glad we are on the same page about Remus, I don’t think I could keep talking to you if you disagreed, I do have some strong belief I just can not set aside no matter how much I like you. You should give yourself a break then Alex, if you want to finish law school, I read one of your essays you publish on the school’s website and I can tell you care, and I am sure the world would be lucky to have you in congress. No, I am not from here, and for your information muppet is quite a common word in the English language, I am from England. Thank you for asking about my holidays, I can tell you care about me, don’t even try to deny it. I’m currently in England with my family and I’ll probably be back before new years. Pez is my best friend since we were in diapers. I'm kind of stuck with him forever now, I worry for the poor soul that has to marry them. They are a nice person though. I’ve never been to Texas, maybe I should go someday. How about new years? Are you staying in Texas for that too? 

Merry Christmas,

Henry.

P.S René Magritte 

“Art evokes the mystery without which the world would not exist”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is really short I'm sorry, I'll probably have more stuff when finals end. 
> 
> take care and lots of love!


	6. Alex calls Henry sweetheart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellooo I'm back. that all I really have to say enjoy the chapter!

To: foxh@gmail.com

From: claremonta@gmail.com

Subject: New years.

Henry, Sweetheart,

With all due respect, England is the land of inbreeding, please tell me you aren’t a product of that. I will have to take immediate action if that is the case. And as for your kidnapping plans, I will try to be aware of them, you’ll probably regret it after I talk your ear off but give it a try. Please tell me more about complicated family relationships, I love them, I mean not actually but you know, makes me feel more human. I’m glad you have strong beliefs that you are opposed to breaking, that says good things about you. My essay you read, isn’t my finest work but I appreciate the compliment, I do care, so fucking much. I won’t deny the affection I have toward you, it is weird, isn't it? We haven't even met properly and I feel like I know you better than I know most people, granted I don’t have many friends and that pains me to admit so don’t tell my sister. I’ll probably be back by New Years', I was planning to spend it alone watching Star Wars, but Nora insisted I go to a party she is hosting so I guess I’ll be there. Pez sounds like fun, I would love to meet them someday, and you too. You should definitely come to Texas, I’ll be your personal tour guide, I won’t bore you with the insignificant stuff only the stuff I find important. 

Merry Christmas,

Alex.

P.S June Claremont

“ Sometimes I just want to scream and cry because he’s so beautiful”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this week is my last week of exams so I will probably have more time to update! big plans ahead! but I won't promise anything. 
> 
> stay safe and lots of love!


	7. Henry calls Alex love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, I am finally here! anyways i hope you all enjoy this and next chapter is about to get interesting.

To: claremonta@gmail.com

From: foxh@gmail.com

Subject: New years.

Alex,

Are we using pet names now, love? How adorable, and as for my family, I have a right not to tell you. And I would never regret spending time with you, you seem like a fun person to be around. And I get it family is complicated. I am glad we established your deep care for me, I do too. I don’t have many friends either, your secret's safe with me, although I would love to tell your sister, but I won’t. Promise. A star wars fan? I love them, but I am glad Nora is getting you to meet new people. I was planning on reading Pride and Prejudice in the new years, but Pez insisted I go with him to a party their friend is throwing, so I guess I’ll be doing that. Seems like both of our plans are being interrupted.   
I would love for you to give me a tour of Texas after all what is more important then what Alexander deems of importance. Have a safe trip back to New York. 

Henry. 

P.S. Paul Monette

“Self pity becomes your oxygen. But you learned to breathe it without a gasp. So, nobody even notices you're hurting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> take care you all and lots of love


	8. Alex lowkey confesses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOUBLE UPDATE?? WHO IS THIS 
> 
> anyways this is short er.

To: foxy@gmail.com

From: claremonta@gmail.com

Subject: New years 

Sweetheart,

I think we are, but let’s be honest, which two people exchange emails, calling each other pet names? Right, because I don’t think it is normal the way I feel when I see you respond and how every second of every day you are on my mind. And how I don't understand how a person like you could be so humble. I found out you are going to Nora’s party, turns out she is friends with Pez, they met at drama. And I can’t wait to finally meet you. I love star wars, maybe next year we can do a marathon. I do expect you to talk to me at the part Fox or I won’t hesitate to spill your darkest secrets 

Happy new years,

Alex

P.s ― Arthur Conan Doyle, The Case-Book of Sherlock Holmes

“When a man does a queer thing, or two queer things, there may be a meaning to it, but when everything he does is queer, then you begin to wonder”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> take care and lots of love, 
> 
> ACTUAL TALKING but the email will still be there


	9. New Years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIPLE UPDATE!! this is the last of the day :( maybe, if I finish editing the next chapter then MAYBE I'll post it. but stuff happens here so yea!

“ I can’t do this Pez,” Henry says, he is currently sitting in his room while Pez is trying to apply glitter to his face. 

“ Of course you can, Henry, look you read his last email, there are clearly some feelings in there and if you don’t go for it you might never know. Plus, you look bloody fantastic in these trousers and I spend hours doing your make up for you to back off now.” Pez steps back a second and stares at henry. 

Henry, who is currently in a silver button-up and tight trousers that Pez, somehow manages to convince him to wear. His cheekbones are lightly covered in glitter and if you look close enough so are his eyelids. Pez proceeds to hand him a drink that smells somewhat like vodka, but he is too nervous to care. 

“ But, what if he doesn’t actually like me, and he is just like this with everyone and I make a fool of myself and I’ll have to move back to England to never see him again” 

“ if you do that, I will personally stop you, you can’t keep running away from your love problems, people won’t chase you down” 

They are now walking to what he assumes is Nora’s house, and he wishes he brought something to cover himself up a bit. When He gets there he hears the music from outside and smells the alcohol and how he wishes he stayed at home. He turns at Pez who is wearing a pink tux which is matching with his current hair colour. His eye with heavy winged eyeliner, he wishes he could pull it off. 

As he enters the house, he is tightly holding Pez’s arm, when he spots him. 

In the centre of what seemed to be the living room but it got turned to dance from dancing with a girl. He taps Pez in the shoulder and points at him. Pez‘s entire face lights up, which he thinks is quite cruel. 

“Nora, darling, how have you been?” Pez’s shouts across the room, the girl which was dancing with Alex turns and throws herself at Pez 

“ Pez, hiiii, I’m good, let me introduce you to-” she turns around “where he’d go?”

Henry suddenly feels a breath near his ear, he shudders. 

“Henry, here have a drink” Henry turns and there right in front of him is Alex, in what seems to be in an all-black suit, holding out a cup with a drink out in front of him 

“ Alex” And that’s all he can seem to get out, his mind has completely seemed to go blank.

“ It has in it vodka, I don't really know if you like it, but Pez said to get it for you so I did.” 

Henry takes the drink from Alex and sips it, now seems like a good time to say something

“ erm, yes thank you” He wants to repeatedly smack his head against the wall, and on a second note he adds “ you look fantastic” and he really does. 

“ You look great too, sweetheart.” Alex is staring at him really intensely and he can’t really bring himself to look at him, he feels like he would die. 

“ Alright, why don’t you two go get to know each other. okay, bye” And just like that Nora is being dragged away by a Pez that is winking at henry. 

“ Star Wars fan right? What’s your favourite movie?” Alex has moved a hand to his lower back and is guiding him to what seems to be the kitchen. 

“ Return of the Jedi” Henry hearts is about to jump out of his chest and make him do something really stupid. 

“ oh, you’re wrong” 

“ How am I wrong! It’s a personal choice” Henry manages to squeak out 

“ A personal choice that is wrong” 

“ Well, you tell me, Mr. Wise man, which one is the best.”

And Oh does Alex tell him, and he can see why Alex wants to go into politics and law. He is passionate and strong and very very stubborn. And they keep talking and Alex hand never leaves henry’s back so when Midnight strikes he does something he never thought he would have done. Henry kisses Alex. And it is quick and he doesn’t have time to process if he kisses him back because he is pulling away and trying to getaway as fast as possible. 

“I’m so sorry Alex, I’m so so sorry” And Henry is off 

“Henry, wait!” Alex shouts, but Henry isn’t turning back, he can’t face rejection right now 

“Happy new year henry”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it!!!! please let me know what you think of it and yeaa
> 
> take care and lots of love


	10. Henry misses his dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex emails henry and henry is overthinking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am currently hating my writing but I updated!

To: foxh@gmail.com

From: calremontd@gmail.com

Subject: you obtuse fucking asshole 

Henry, 

Look, you can’t just fucking kiss me at midnight and runoff and expect me to fucking forget about it. I don’t know what was going on in that fucking British mind of your and you fucking better answer my goddamn email or I swear on Santa Maria that I will find you.   
Anyway, I do hope you are okay and safe and I did enjoy the kiss. 

Truly yours,

Alex

P.S me because I have a big ego. Alex Claremont Diaz to Henry Fox 

I won’t deny the affection I have toward you, it is weird, isn't it? We haven't even met properly and I feel like I know you better than I know most people, 

P.S if you didn’t realise I had to hots for you then, you are more stubborn than myself.

\--------

The thing is, Henry thinks. Is that he is scared, he has never been allowed to just be, back in England, he was told he was to marry a woman and produce an heir to his family legacy, he remembers his gran sitting him down and telling him he wasn’t to indulge in the sinful thoughts he had, he has only 7. He grew up thinking being queer was wrong. And then he realises he is what his family told him was wrong. Right now he desperately wishes his father was alive, he is constantly wondering if his dad was here, he would be okay with him, he feels like he would, there was something about him being a Hollywood actor that gave him more of a free mind. He wonders if his dad would be proud of him, proud that he took his stuff and left, he remembers that night when he told them that he will be studying outside of England. Philip threw a fit, saying stuff about betraying family and gran sat quietly, Bea starters screaming at Philip about how Henry is not betraying family and big chaos broke up. Henry left that day. But this is not about Henry’s family, this is about Alex. He with his witty emails and fire in his eyes. And technically he knows he shouldn’t have run away, technically he knows it would have been fine, and technically he knows Alex like him too. But henry has never been one for technicality, and how he doesn’t know how to explain to Alex, without unravelling a whole trauma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed and this IS going somewhere! please let me know what you think 
> 
> take care and lots of love!


	11. Henry finally replies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two emails!

To: foxh@gmail.com

From: claremonta@gamil.com 

Subject: Re: you obtuse fucking asshole 

Henry,

I was not fucking kidding when I said I would find you, I texted Pez and he sent me your address and I am on my goddamn way to your house and you better not fucking leave that place until I am there. You can’t just fucking ghost me and expect me to be okay with it, I thought you knew me better than that. Anyways, I won't force you to talk and if I get there and you want nothing to do with me, I also understand that I just thought we had something special. 

Truly yours,

Alex 

\---------

To: Claremonta@gamil.com

From: Foxh@gmail.com

Subject: Re: you obtuse fucking asshole 

Alex,

I have been thinking a lot about how to answer your emails, and you have total right to call be an obtuse fucking asshole, I did something I shouldn’t have, I shouldn’t have run away. You are probably on your way now, and I must tell you, I haven’t stopped thinking about the kiss, your lips on mine and how alive I felt. I will be waiting for you and if you will, I would like to start a relationship with you. 

Forever yours,

Henry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be mostly writing and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> take care and lots of love!


	12. Alex and Henry are happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last chapter, I wasn't sure if I should keep adding but I feel like it ended nicely

Henry is pacing around his living room waiting for Alex to ring his bell, he made coffee, he vaguely remembers Alex saying how he likes his coffee, he hopes he doesn’t screw it up, he doesn’t want to screw it up. He hopes Alex read the email because he doesn’t really know how to explain what he is feeling but he hopes Alex knows. He always knows. 

A ring. 

Henry waits a moment before moving to open the door, he doesn’t really know what to expect but it is definitely not this. Alex is right in front of him, his eyes are red and his hands are shaking, he looks like he hasn’t slept in days. He is wearing jeans and a sweatshirt and his hair look like he ran his hands through it one too many times. Henry thinks the coffee was not a good idea.

“ Alex, christ, are you okay?” Henry slowing guides him to his couch. 

“ Henry, look listen to me, okay, I know you might not be interested given the fact that you ran away and all but, look, I can get over things okay? I can, I think I can, but then you come along and fucking kiss me, and I haven’t stopped thinking about it since, and it’s been 2 weeks!” Alex progressive starts to gesture more wildly with his hands 

“Alex, listen to me, I panicked okay, and I shouldn’t have run away, I’m sorry.”

“ you’re sorry?” 

“I am”

“ what does that mean?” Alex looks into henry’s eyes since he got here and there is a glint of hope in them. 

Henry think Alex knows what that means, or he hopes he does, so he leans in and his mouth touches Alex’s and it’s soft and tender and he feels Alex’s hands hold his face and it is delicate and he feels like he is whole and that this is what has been missing all along. Eventually when they separate and Henry leans his head to Alex’s shoulders and they are close to dosing of, David by their feet. Henry knows what to say.

“ It means that I won’t run off again”

Alex almost asleep already, hold his closer, presses a kiss to his head and says “I fucking hope so”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyways, I hope you enjoyed this, and feel free to give me feedback on how I can improve!
> 
> take care and lots of love!

**Author's Note:**

> i hope to upload the next chapter tomorrow as they are small


End file.
